Perfection
by KH2sammie
Summary: Narut Uzumaki was running. running from the hatred. running from the pain. a really short sasuxnaru warnings attempted suicide and serious angst


PERFECTION.

Naruto uzumaki was running. Running from the hatred. Running from the glares and anger. Running from the pain. He wanted to give up what was the point in living? No one cared for him, how can you become hokage when the village doesn't respect you? He was dieing. Dieing inside the fake smiles and cheerfulness is killing him. that's why he keeps running to get away to go and stop the pain wrenching his heart in two. He's nearly out of the forest now still he keeps running at a maddened pace, jumping from branch to branch leaving red chakra burns on the trees like smeared blood. When did he start using the foxes chakra? He didn't know. He begins to slow his pace as he gets to the valley. The valley where he lost sasuke. The wretched place that still held the splattered blood mingled with his tears on the jagged rocks. How cliche to die in the place where you once attempted to resurrect your dearest persons life. He gave a small dry chuckle. Dearest person. Sasuke Uchiha. The dearest person who drove a chidori right through his chest. Finally breaking his heart. Another dry chuckle. He pulls out a kunai. And makes a deep incision in each wrist. Watches in fascination as the crimson bleeds down his arm staining the tan skin. Not for long as they heal in a wisp of smoke and chakra. A low crackling laugh in his head then the kyubbi speaks once more " kit.kit.kit. You think would let you just slit your wrists and be over with? Hmm how foolish do you consider me? I live within you as long as you live I will not die so easily." he ends with another dark chuckle. Naruto does not answer. He will end it he will. In a fit of anger he takes the kunai and clits all over his body. The skin heals almost immediately. Not even a scar to show what he did. "DAMMIT KYUBBI!." he screams. Answered by a low unnerving chuckle. "just let me die-." he pleads. Tears falling freely from his eyes. Walking to the edge he runs and leads over the edge. Closing his eyes feeling the falling sensation. Then is pulled up and slammed onto the rough stone floor from whence he jumped. He flicks his eyes open to reveal angry red eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha! Is it not enough for me to loose everything? Do you wish to kill me yourself is that it!-FOR ME T-TO SUFFER MORE?" he screams tears ready to fall off long lashes. The raven flinches scorned by the pain laced with the words. The pain he caused. "No Naruto. I just do not see it fit to have an enemy die. It is a sign of weakness wishing death upon yourself you are weak if you do." he replied tensing waiting for a response. Naruto tilted his forcefully upwards. A vicious look in his eyes bearing long canines as he spoke. "good good Sasuke. now you have given me one last insult do you mind if you let me die?" he questioned dryly. Sasuke gained a hurt look face contorting. "of course I mind. What are you talking about why are you doing this dobe?" he questioned. Naruto scoffed "of course you mind? YOU BLOODY LIAR." he screeched jumping up and hitting the raven with such force he was sent flying backwards. He straddled the raven and carried on. "WHY- why am I doing this Ha. You of all people should know Sasuke, the hatful glares and comments. The beatings. There is no reason for me to live im a filthy blood thirsty monster!, who would want me to live?" he cried tears falling onto Sasuke.s face. "I would." the raven replied curtly. The other boys head shot up. Eyes wide. Mouth gaping. Sasuke almost laughed almost. "LIAR! What do you want from me how could you possibly hurt me further? Why? Why? Why?" he cried pounding the raven chest. Sasuke looked up onto the tear stained face of the kyubbi container. "because I love you dobe . If you died id have nothing left. Why do you think I was here? I was coming back I have avenged my clan. I came back for you." he whispered a single tear travelling down porcelain skin. The kyubbi container was frozen. Eyes wide. Stiffened. " NO! don't lie to me again! Lies how can you love me you tried to kill me. You don't. you cant why? Why are you lying to me? What can you possibly gain from hurting me more?" fists beating down on the now bruised chest. " I am not lying! I could not lie to you Naruto. Look at me! I have come back for you I have killed my brother and orochimaru I have avenged my clan. I love you dobe." he whispered. Running a smooth thumb along the blondes tear stained cheek affectionately. The kyubbi container sat frozen. The sound of water gushing below was the only sound . "really?" the blonde replied weakly. Barely able to think. The pain the hatred slowly dispersing." yes I always have." the raven replied curtly. Eyes met. Finger linked. Lips locked. Tongues danced. All the pain. All the hurt, seemed irrelevant. Lips drew apart lungs desperately gasping for air. "I love you too teme." the blonde gave a small content smile. "good because you cant get rid of me. This time im here forever." the raven replied. Lips meeting briefly. Before the other pulled away sharply "don't make promises you cannot keep." the blonde replied darkly. Pulling further away. The raven gave a questioning look before smiling. "ok then I wont. I promise you Naruto Uzumaki, that I will never leave you again I will always be by your side forever." the raven finished with a genuine smile. The blondes face lit up. And he leant in for a searing kiss. Laying at the valley. Hands linked. Body's close. He could stay like this forever. All the pain and hatred could be put on pause. Perfection. The moment was perfect.

No one knows what it's like To be the bad man

To be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

And no one knows What it's like

to be hated

To be fated

to telling only lies. behind blue eyes- limp biskit.

So what you guys think ??? Kinda really short I know but it is like 1:16 in the morning a girls gotta sleep lol it just sprung into my head you know sorry if its trash :p but review please it makes my day Kh2sammie xoxoxox


End file.
